Bulma vs Vegeta
by MarissaCave
Summary: Bulma suddenly leaves Vegeta.He is left with a huge responsibilty ... raising his young son Trunks. Vegeta is going to have to learn how to be a good father to his son. Can he adapt to his new role? please rate and review. Chapter Two is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's related characters

**Authors Note:** Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks for taking the time to read it.

Chapter One

Trunks was lying in bed. The little boy was exhausted from his day. He was full of energy but he always came down. Bulma sat beside his bed.

"I love you, Trunks."

"I love you, Mommy"

"Night-Night Sweetie"

"I love you" she needed to say it one last time.

She stroked her son's hair and watched him go to sleep. She walked into her own room and grabbed a suit case from the closet and started to pack her things. She put all her clothes in it. She went to into the living room and waited. She knew it wouldn't be long until Vegeta came in.

Vegeta had been out training all day. He had put his body through hell for no reason. There were no threats to worry about, no impending doom. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself busy. The Sky had turned dark and he was starving.

"It's time to call it a day. She better have a meal waiting for me" He thought to himself.

Vegeta walked into his home of years now and didn't notice anything different. Bulma was sitting on the couch watching television like always. He could see the flicker of light coming from the television. He walked into the living room and expected a greeting from her but she just sat there. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Bulma spoke up.

"I put Trunks to bed." She said in a monotonous tone

"What do you want me to do about it? Should I call the newspaper?" Vegeta replied sarcastically

Bulma sat up.

"Woman, did you make me dinner?"

"No Vegeta. I think you should know that I'm leaving you" She had a straight expression on her face; this wasn't like those other times. This time she was going to leave for good.

"Leaving me?" Vegeta said in a frightened tone

He knew that humans had their stupid customs and one of them was marriage. He had accepted this custom many years ago. This is also why he knew that sometimes men and woman walked out on each other when a marriage was failing and they never came back.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I don't think I'm fit to take care of Trunks. I've done my best but I just can't. I love him so much but if I stay here any longer I'm going to loose it. You are never around. I'm neglected and I feel useless. I used to work and now all I do is take care of your needs. I need to find myself!" Bulma had a look of anguish on her face, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Have you lost your mind woman? I never knew you felt this way"

"My name is BULMA! I've felt this way for a very long time. It's because of you that I want to leave. Of course you never knew. How could you know? You were obsessed with being the best and all you did was train"

Vegeta was trying to stay calm but it was difficult. He didn't want to hurt her. He thought he might be able to scare her into staying. He had done so countless times before. She knew he could never take on full responsibility to raise Trunks. A mother wouldn't just leave her son. He pushed her against the wall and started to shout

"You're not going anywhere? What about Trunks?"

"You can take care of him. I have to go"

Vegeta let go of her. Bulma ran for a suitcase she had hidden behind the couch. She ran out the front door and got into her car. She sped off the Capsule Corporation grounds and didn't look back.

Vegeta realized that she really meant what she said. He loved his son but he barely knew him. Bulma spent almost every minute of the day with him. She knew what snacks he loved, what games he liked to play, what stories he liked to read. Vegeta didn't have the slightest idea about any of these things. He was going to be taking care of a little stranger. He would now have to be a father to his son. How could he explain to him that his mother didn't want him, that she abandoned them both. As angry as he was with her, he couldn't tell the son his truth. He of all people knows what its like to feel unwanted by the people who are supposed to love you the most. He could never put his son through that.

He was sitting in the kitchen thinking of what to do. Should he go look for her? That's when a thought crossed his mind.

"Kakarrot's wife would know."

The woman had left plenty of times and gone there. They constantly talked on the phone so if anyone knew where she was it had to be her.

He looked at the phone and in the memory dial found Chi Chi's number. The phone rang three times, then he heard a woman's voice.

"Hello"

"Is she there?" he shouted anxiously into the phone

"Who is this?"

"It's Vegeta"

"Bulma isn't here. You should know where your own wife is."

"She left and I don't think she's coming back. Did she ever tell you anything about this?"

"Oh my Kami, What about Trunks?"

"She left him with me. He doesn't know yet."

"That poor child."

"I bet you encouraged her to leave!"

"I never did anything like that. I never approved of how you treated her at times but that's a private matter between the two of you. I can't believe you would accuse me of doing something like that."

"I have to go."

"wa…"

Vegeta slammed down the phone and cut Chi Chi off. He didn't like where the conversation was going and had enough for one night. It got later and later and there was still no word from Bulma.

"She should have come back by now. I might never see her again"

Vegeta fell asleep in the kitchen. He thought that if he went to sleep that he would awake to find her home.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Vegeta will get an unexpected visitor and will have to and explain to Trunks where his mommy is.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma VS Vegeta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of its related characters but I wish I did

**AN:** Thanks to **Lil' Mizz Tinkerbelle**,**DiamondOftheMoon** and **Fiona12690** for your kind reviews. I also want to to change the title but can't come up with anything good. Any suggestions? Thanks!

Chapter two

Vegeta awoke to a loud noise. "What now?" he mumbled to himself. He was tired and still in shock from the events of last night. It took him a few seconds to realize there was someone at the front door. It had to be Bulma, who else would it be at this hour. He knew she would come back He got up from the chair and walked to the front door. He was still dressed in his clothes from the night before. He opened the door and a look of anger came over his face. It was Chi-Chi. She rushed into the house.

"Did she come back yet?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if my friend was okay"

"She's not here"

"Where is Trunks?"

"Sleeping"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I still haven't thought about that"

"Well you really should. What if she doesn't come back? You will have to cook his meals, take him to school, and do all of the housework. I know you don't know a single thing about being father but its hard work. When Goku died I had two kids to raise on my own. I don't even think you will be able to manage one."

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"I didn't come here to cheer you up."

"I can hire people to take care of Trunks. It won't interrupt my training. He is just going to have to learn that things aren't always so easy."

"That's just great. He is only a child, Vegeta. Bulma was his mother. A child needs a mother and from now on you're going to have to be a mother and a father to him"

Vegeta was getting impatient with her by the second. She had no right to come in here and tell him what he should do. He got up and walked towards her.

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine. I'm going to be coming back. I want to make sure someone is caring for that poor boy."

"You aren't needed here. Go home to your own brats!"

Chi-Chi was furious. She slammed the door as she left. Vegeta wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He was trying to think of what to tell his son. Bulma always took him to school in the morning and made him breakfast. It was a routine that Trunks had grown used to. Trunks would have to be at school soon. Vegeta felt it would be best to wake his son up a bit earlier today. He walked into his son's room. The walls were decorated with dinosaurs and Trunks own drawings. There were toys all over the floor. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He was afraid to wake him. He sat on the bed and put his hand on trunks back.

"Get up" he whispered.

Trunks didn't move.

Vegeta pushed his tiny body lightly.

"Wake up. You need to get ready for school."

Trunks moved wiggled a bit and opened his eyes. He climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Vegeta walked over to where the bathroom was and waited outside for him. Trunks came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. He sat down in a chair; his feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Where is my breakfast?" He asked

"I didn't make it"

"Mommy makes it for me. Get Mommy!"

"Mommy isn't here"

"Where is she?"

"Mommy went away. I'm going to be doing all the things Mommy used to do for you from now on."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know"

His son looked confused.

"Okay" he said in a calm tone.

Vegeta couldn't believe how lightly he took it. He must not understand. He didn't really explain it to Trunks. He didn't want to upset him, He was going to have to tell him the truth eventually.

"I want breakfast!"

"What do you want?"

"French Toast"

"I've seen your mom do it a few times. I can try but I can't promise you it will be good.

How about we make it together?"

"Okay Daddy"

"Go in the fridge and get me some eggs and milk."

Vegeta walked over to the oven and turned the stove on. He took out a frying pan and put it on the grill.

"Now what we are going to do is take the bread and put it on the grill so it gets toasted. Then we crack the eggs and put them in a mug. Here you can crack the eggs"

Trunks cracked the eggs but a bit of eggshell got in the cup. Vegeta had to scoop them out.

"Be careful. That part isn't good for you"

Trunks nodded his head.

"I'm going to need some coffee"

Vegeta walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on.

"Okay now we put the eggs on the toast"

"Mommy used to fold the bread and then put eggs on"

"I do it this way"

"Go sit down, we need to wait for it to cook"

Vegeta walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice for his son. He then went to check on his coffee. He hadn't been paying attention to the French toast. It began to burn.

"Shit" he mumbled to himself.

He ran over to the stove but it was too late. He couldn't give that to his son. He turned the stove off and threw the toast in the garbage.

"Trunks, How about I buy you some French toast on the way to school."

"I want some now!"

"You can have it now. Get dressed and I'll fly so you can get it right away. Get moving"

Trunks climbed out of his chair and ran to his room. It suddenly occurred to Vegeta that with Bulma gone he could raise his son anyway he wanted. He wanted Trunks to start training young but she was against it. His son was 5 years old and he didn't even know how to fly yet. Things were going to change.

"Okay Daddy. Let's go"

They flew to a coffee shop and Trunks was able to have his breakfast. Vegeta didn't know where his son's school was. He didn't like the idea of him going to school but the woman thought that education was very important. He would rather they spend all their time training together. The brat was only half saiyan but he planed to make him even stronger than he was. Trunks sat in silence and ate his toast. He was staring out the window. Vegeta wanted to be hard on Trunks but he couldn't. Chi-Chi was right. He grew up without his mother and knew that it was awful. He would have to go gentle on his son.

"Can we walk the rest of the way?"

"Why?"

"I like to."

"Fine"

They got up and walked towards Trunks school. It was only a block away from the coffee shop. Trunks reached out and took Vegeta's hand. They walked hand in hand. They were in front of Trunk's school. All the other parent's were hugging their children but Vegeta just sent Trunks in and waved goodbye. He also noticed that he was the only father there. He flew away from the building back to Capsule Corporation.

He needed a way to deal with all this sudden stress. At this time he couldn't think of anything that sounded better than training. He changed his clothes and flew out into the mountains. He wanted to be secluded. All day long he did nothing but train. His body was exhausted but he kept pushing himself. He felt so alive. He wished he had someone to spar with, If he did he would have been able to take his aggression out on them. The sky began to turn dark. Vegeta suddenly realized he had neglected something very important…His son.

"Shit!" He screamed out loudly.

He was very late. Trunks got out of school at 2 just by looking at the sky he could tell it was already around 4. He looked a wreck and his clothes were filthy. There was no time time to change. He flew off into the darkened sky, hoping that Trunks would be fine. If she were still here this would never happen.

**Next Chapter:** Vegeta realizes raising a child isn't very easy. Bulma contacts Trunk and explains things to him in her own words. Trunks will realize what is going on and starts to act out. Vegeta and Chi-Chi begin to form a friendship.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I want to try to update once a week from now on so expect more chapters soon. Thanks for all your reviews! 

Bulma VS Vegeta

Chapter 3

When Vegeta finally arrived at his son's school the whole place was empty. He entered the building and saw the janitor sweeping the floor. He realized just how late he was.

"Excuse Me" Vegeta shouted trying to get the man's attention; the janitor had on headphones and could not hear Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped trying to call out to the janitor and finally tapped him on the shoulder.

The janitor was taken by surprise and jumped back. He took his headphones off and spoke "What can I do for you sir?"

"Can you tell me where the second grade is sir?"

"Up the stairs first door on the right."

Vegeta made his way up the stairs and to the classroom where he saw Trunks sitting alone at a small table. Trunks teacher was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She didn't look very happy about being kept so late.

She put her hand out for Vegeta to shake. "I'm afraid we haven't met. I'm Mrs. Avery,

You must be Trunks father. We didn't think you were coming. I called your home and there was no response."

"I was out and I forgot that I had to pick him up."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you remembered next time. It's really an inconvenience to me and it's awful of you to forget about your son" said Mrs. Avery who was still in her standoffish position in front of the door and didn't look like she would ease up.

Vegeta tried to keep calm. He didn't feel like like being confronted by another woman. He had his fair share of that in less than 24 hours. He spoke calmly and without an attitude "Yes, I'm completely at fault. There won't be a next time. I'll be here everyday."

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Trunks get your belongings your, dad is here to take you home."

When she spoke to Trunks her voice changed to a much softer tone. As Trunks came to the door she gave him a soft pat on the head and spoke" See you tomorrow Trunks!" She looked at Vegeta and spoke up "Please let's not have this happen again"

"It won't have a good night Mrs. Avery and thank you for watching him."

"It's no problem Trunks is a delightful little boy"

Trunks was already half way down the hall. Vegeta had to run to catch up with him.

"We'll fly home tonight. I'm in no mood to walk!"

Trunks just shrugged. The boy didn't say a word to Vegeta the whole way home. When they arrived home Trunks finally spoke up "I want dinner!"

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Ice Cream!"

"Your mother would never let you have Ice Cream for dinner. Just because she's not around it doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules."

Trunks just stared back at Vegeta. Vegeta knew he couldn't give his son ice cream for dinner but he thought of something that Bulma would allow him to have for dinner.

"I'll order a pizza. Do your homework while we wait for it to come."

"Okay"

Vegeta sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He never really liked television but he didn't know what to do with himself at the moment. Trunks walked into the living room with a large text book in his hands "Can you help me?"

This wasn't Vegeta's thing. Bulma always helped the boy with his homework but she wasn't here. That must have been the hundredth time he thought that today. That's right she's not here, he thought to himself. From now on he was going to be in charge of everything relating to his son. He was going to have to get used to it.

"What is it?" He asked his son trying to sound as understanding as possible.

"Math, I don't understand it."

Vegeta made room for his son on the couch. Trunks climbed up and they sat together looking over his text book.

"This isn't hard Trunks, The 3x multiplication tables. Okay, so you know what 3x1 is right?" Trunks nodded.

"Well what is it?"

"Three"

"Very Good, and you already know your 2x tables?"

Trunks nodded. "Then you already know what 3x2 is'

Trunks looked confused" I do?"

"Yes, If 2x3 is 6 right"

"Yeah it is"

"Than that also means 3x2 is 6"

"Oh yeah I knew that!"

"Now you can remember it two ways you can memorize the tables or you can just add 3 to every last answer and get your next answer"

Vegeta helped him with the next few numbers and gradually Trunks was able to do it without any help.

When the pizza came they sat together in the living room and watched Trunks favorite show. Vegeta didn't want to spoil him but he felt he deserved a break with all that he might have to go through now that his mom was no longer around.

"Trunks, I'll let you watch T.V. tonight until 9:30, if you do all your homework."

Trunks had a grin on his face; his bedtime was usually 8:30 so to him going to bed at 9:30 felt very late. "I already did it all, Thanks for helping me!"

Vegeta felt something swell up inside of him. It was a feeling of pride. It felt good to be able to teach his son something. Maybe Bulma was right about needing to give him and education. When it was time for trunks to go to bed he started to cry for his mother. His wailing was so piercing. It really hurt Vegeta to see him like that. He carried Trunks into his room and tucked him in. He didn't know what to say to him. So he just sat beside him until he fell asleep.

One Week Later

It had been a week since Bulma had left but it felt like ages. Vegeta and Trunks started to fall into a routine. It wasn't as if he were very good at playing the mother part for Trunks. He made mistakes but he was honestly starting to like doing things for his son. Every morning he would make him his breakfast, pack his lunch, and drop him off at school, always on time. During the day he would train constantly, pushing himself to new limits. Then in the afternoon he would pick up Trunks and cook him a nice dinner. They developed a co-dependency towards each other. It was almost as if Trunks had forgotten his mother was gone. He hadn't mentioned her in 4 days. This was a big deal for him because for 3 nights in a row he cried himself to sleep all because his mother wasn't there to tuck him in.

Just before Vegeta was about to leave to go pick Trunks up he went to check the mail box. Inside he found the usual. Some bills, Bulma's magazines, and a letter addressed to Trunks. He knew right then and there that it was from her and that it was going to be trouble. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and flew off to Trunks school.

Trunks was in a cheerful mood today. Vegeta left him to his homework while he thought about what to do with the envelope. At first he thought it would be best for Trunks if he threw the letter away and never told him about it. Vegeta ripped open the envelope and a letter fell out. He read it over to himself and knew what he had to do. He hated what he read but know the boy deserved to know. Bulma owed him an explanation and this was it.

"Trunks, Come Here!" He shouted. He suddenly thought he sounded very angry and that Trunks might get the wrong impression.

He came into the room with a scared look on his face "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything; it's what that horrible mother of yours did."

Vegeta realized he shouldn't bad mouth her in front of the boy but it was hard not to. He was furious.

"Your mother sent me a letter and she wants me to read it to you. Sit down over here"

Trunks ran over to his father's bed and rested his head on a pillow. Vegeta began to read the letter.

"My Dearest Little Boy,

I miss you so much and I will always love you. I had to go away because it was getting hard for me to be your mommy. Your father and I just hadn't been getting along anymore and we both need our separate space to deal with the problem we have. Remember that what is happening between your father and I is not your fault. If you ever miss me just look at the pictures of us together and think of all the fun times we've had together. I will be gone for a while trunks but I want you to be a good boy and to respect your father. When I come back I promise that we will spend time together doing whatever you like. I can't wait to see you again. I love you sweetie and I'm sorry.

-Mommy"

Trunks dug his head in the pillow and cried. Even if he didn't understand what was really going on he was old enough to realize he would not be seeing his mother for sometime.

Vegeta suddenly felt full of anger. He hated Bulma for making him cry like that. He ran to her closet and threw all of her clothes that she left behind into a garbage bag. Then he went around the house and threw all of her belongings away. Finally he threw all the pictures of her that he found around the house and threw them into the bag. He never wanted to think of her again.

Chapter 3 End

Coming soon in chapter 4: Trunks and Vegeta have their first fight, Vegeta finds an unexpected friend in someone and Vegeta finally realizes how much Trunks means to him when he has an accident.


End file.
